


Thunderstorm

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Waverly, Also Nicole calls her little one, Annie's Sisterhood witch coven, Cuddling, Did I mention hugs?, Endgame, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I love you my precious bean readers, Lesbians, Nicole Haught is her gorgeous officer who will bow at her feet with hugs, No Smut, Please give me comments they're the only thing keeping me from being insecure, Protective Nicole Haught, Scared Waverly Earp, They're smitten kittens for one another, Thunderstorms, Waverly Earp Needs a Hug, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Waverly is scared of thunderstorms so her bae Nicole saves her, Wynonna is hunting witches, joy, sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Waverly asks if Nicole can come over because she doesn't want to be home alone during a thunderstorm. In this AU, they're not dating yet. It's set roughly around 1x08, after Nicole gets out of the hospital after the revenant situation.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Thunderstorm

The thunder cackled viciously overhead, and Waverly squeaked in fright, despite doing her best not to. Wynonna was setting up camp hundred of miles away, tracking a coven of witches that were decapitating werewolves at such a fast rate that they threatened to go extinct from the wild slaughtering. Waverly had read about this particular coven, Annie's Sisterhood, which consisted of hundreds of witches, with eight deputy leaders and one supreme overlord―Annie―a disastrous piece of work, by the sounds of it. She could only pray Wynonna's head wouldn't be delivered in the post over the next few days. 

The weather forecast had predicted a thunderstorm over the course of this week at some point, but the brunette had hoped it wouldn't be whilst her sister was off killing witches or some other ghastly creature. It seemed as if all her hopeful thinking had been for nothing when the clouds swished their sparkling white capes, the lights in the theatre darkening dramatically, until a boom had settled over the audience as the thunder and rain ensued. 

Usually, during storms like this one, she would settle on the couch with Wynonna and a mound of blankets, crisps, movies and ice cream. But as fate would have it, she was all alone tonight. She had thought of texting Chrissy to join her for a girls night in, but had decided against when she saw her friend's latest Instagram posts, which consisted mainly of her making fruit kebabs with her father. She almost called Champ out of habit, but then remembered that they recently broken up, the thought bringing a brief smile to her face before she remembered the storm. 

Her only option left was Nicole. Sweet, caring, thoughtful and adorable Officer Nicole Haught, who had captured her heart as soon as she had walked into Shorty's bar all those weeks ago, full of swagger and flirty comments. She still had the card with her number on it, the contact untouched on her phone from fear. What if Nicole lost interest in her as soon as she opened her mouth? What if she didn't actually like Waverly and was simply like that with every woman she met? No, that was ridiculous! Nicole could never despise her, not even if she made the quirkiest comment ever. They were friends after all. 

_Friends_. The word felt sour on her tongue whenever she associated it with the redhead, like a horrible bottle of bubble-gum schnapps. Her whole life, she had shaped herself to be who others wanted her to be, not who she actually was. She didn't want to be fake when she was with Nicole, she wanted to remove the mask and reveal her true colours, even if her heart was broken in the process. 

Shakily, she picked up her phone, opening a new text message thread. The blankness of her screen was daunting, the keyboard daring her to challenge it to conjure words. Taking a deep breath, she sent a text, getting a reply almost immediately. 

**_Waverly 8:56pm_ **

_Hi Nicole, it's Waverly. Waverly Earp. I was just wondering how're you doing, what with your injuries and everything. Erm, I hope you're ok._

**_Officer Cutie 8:57pm_ **

_Hey Wave, I'm ok. Was beginning to think you'd lost my number! Bit sore, but I'm managing. It sucks to only be cleared for desk duty though. I just got off work, it's a pretty terrible storm, right?_

_**Waves xoxo 8:58pm** _

_Yeah, it's terrible. I hate storms, and Wynonna's off doing some BBD stuff, so I'm home alone._

_**Officer Cutie 8:58pm** _

_Oh, poor you. Wave, if you don't mind, I'd feel safer if you weren't alone during this storm._

_**Waves xoxo 8:59pm** _

_Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you._

**_Officer Cutie 9:00pm_ **

_No, you're not bothering me, little one. I'll be there in five._

_**Waves xoxo 9:01pm** _

_See you then! Thanks so much xoxo_

As promised, Nicole's police cruiser slid into the homestead's driveway exactly five minutes after their virtual conversation. Waverly watched from the window as the redhead exited her car, the rain snaking down her pale skin giving her the appearance of an ice sculpture adorned with a fiery mane. Nicole was, for once, not wearing her uniform. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, some black trainers, a long sleeved white shirt―which was practically see through due to the rain, causing Waverly's cheeks to burn―and a converse all stars grey and navy jersey which hugged her muscly biceps perfectly. The brunette swallowed back her hunger, steeling herself for the night ahead. 

Seconds later, the doorbell rang, pulling her from her trance. Shakily, she opened the door, and was greeted by a sopping wet and shivering Nicole, who despite her cold state, still offered a huge smile. 

"God, come in," Waverly ushered her inside, jogging over to the kitchen to grab some towels, holding them out to Nicole, who accepted them with a grateful smile. "Fudgenuggets, you must be freezing Nic. So much for staying out of the storm," she mumbled guiltily as the taller woman dried herself off. 

"Hey," Nicole said gently, tilting the brunette's head up so their eyes were even. She felt bad for Waverly, seeing the tears swimming in her hazel eyes, and she badly wanted to kiss them away, but knew she had no place to do such a thing. "It was my choice to come here, okay? It's just a bit of rain. Don't cry, little one. Please." 

"Sorry," Waverly sniffled, swallowing the lump in her throat. It felt so good to be so close to the other woman, to smell her sweet vanilla dipped doughnut scent, to have Nicole holding her like she was a fragile piece of glass, but the strongest person ever at the same time. "You must think I'm so pathetic, crying all the time." 

"No," Nicole whispered, stroking her cheek reassuringly, her globes of warm caramel filled with only affection and understanding. "You could never be pathetic, little one. Crying just means you've been strong for too long." 

Waverly gave a watery smile, before burying her face in the crook of the other woman's neck. She was silent for a while, just nuzzling the officer's neck with her nose affectionately, enjoying their shared body heat, before she removed her face from Nicole's neck to stare deeply into her eyes. 

For a minute, neither of them said anything, before Waverly grinned widely. "I missed you," she whispered in a tone that was more huskier than intended, before standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss near the corner of Nicole's mouth―not caring that it's _definitely_ not what friendswould do, because she's just so happy that Nic is here―squeaking when the sky rumbled once more. 

"You're in an affectionate mood tonight, aren't you?" Nicole chuckled somewhat breathlessly, and it is then that Waverly realises the position they're in. Her legs are wrapped around the other woman's waist, her hands fisted in her jersey as she hides from the storm in the curtain of Nicole's hair that blocks her luscious, pale neck from the rest of the world. The redhead's hands are on the back of her thighs, supporting her weight. 

"Shit!" She curses, pulling a laugh from her companion's gorgeous lips, the vibration of the noise ricocheting into the cavern of Waverly's chest, creating a tingly sensation inside of her. They're so close that she's almost positive Nicole can feel her heartbeat, but she doesn't care about giving her feelings away because of the organ's furious pumping, because she's so close she can just breath in everything that is Nicole. 

Before either of them realises it, their mouths are connected in a butterfly kiss, before Waverly tugs Nicole forward by her neck to kiss her more passionately. They're even closer now, their mouths paving new roads across one another's bodies, hands sliding under shirts to grace the skin below with fleeting, innocent touches. Now, _finally_ , they're so close that neither is sure if they're breathing anymore, because all they can feel, smell, hear and taste is one another. It's only them. It's the first time Waverly has ever felt safe or happy during a storm, and she can tell from the look Nicole gives her when they reluctantly part that it was also the greatest moment of her life, too. 


End file.
